Freak of Nature
Freak of Nature is a short story that Creeper decided to make. It reveals Zs'Skayr's origin. Plot Death doesn't hurt at all, it's actually a rather nice feeling, like letting go of something heavy, or going down in a lift. Being reborn, however is the exact opposite. It's painful and horrid. Zs’Skayr felt this, and the first thing he did in his new life was scream. For a second, the lights dimmed and he forgot where he was, and why he was screaming, but when the lights came back on, he remembered. Zs'Skayr was inside a laboratory, translucent, grey spirit-like creatures were hovering around a panel, tending to the various machinery. I am one of them. He thought, but something told him that he wasn't - not anymore. One of them floated up to Zs'Skayr, and he realised that he was in a glass tube. They had a horrified look on their face. “Are you feeling okay? Did the experiment succeed? Are you alive again?” Their voice was peaceful, yet it had a hint of fear in it. “You are scared. Why? Your test worked, did it not? I was dead and now I am alive, correct?” After a moment’s silence, the spirit spoke. “Yes, though your molecular structure may have been subjected to minor changes during the process.” Zs'Skayr held out his hand. It was opaque and covered in what looked like grey bandages. His eye moved across to his palm. He could now see the sheer horror of what he was. His body was covered with grey strips of flesh. He screamed again and the tube that contained him shattered. He felt a new emotion, one that he hadn't come across before… Rage. He tore back the flesh on his arm to show black claws, and slashed at the creatures surrounding him, the ones that caused him to be subjected to this fate. Instead of his claws going through them, they left a deep black mark. Slowly covering the rest of the body until they were just stone. “YOU HAVE BEEN LITTLE ‘SUPERIOR’ CREATURES FOR TOO LONG! YOU THINK I AM JUST A TEST EXPERIMENT?!” The creatures were still calm despite Zs’Skayr’s outburst. “No. The Megalonians have many flaws, and this was simply an experiment to-” “MAKE YOURSELF MORE PERFECT?! THE ONLY THINGS THAT MAY BE MORE EGOTISTICAL THAN YOU ARE THE VLADATS, AND YOU CREATED A WEAPON TO KILL THEM ALL, DIDN’T YOU?!” “They have carried many attacks on every planet in the Anur System. We are helping others.” “HOW?! BECAUSE TO ME YOU'RE ONLY HELPING YOURSELF! IF YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR HIGH STATUS, THEN YOU WON’T MIND IF I DO THIS!” Zs'Skayr flew over the panel and smashed his hand through a mauve button. “What did you do?” The Megalonians’ calm voice finally cracked with fear. Zs'Skayr withdrew his hand and cackled insanely. “You’ll all feel the pain of what you did to me.” “And what will happen to you?” “Who cares what happens to me? I'm a MONSTER! YOU WILL BECOME MONSTERS, AND I DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE THE HORRID FATE THAT YOU’LL SUFFER.” The last sight Zs'Skayr saw was the red glow of the extermination beam. Noteworthy Events *The Megalonians are turned into Ectonurites. *The Megalonians are revealed to be responsible for the Vladat extermination. *Zs'Skayr is killed, but a strand of his DNA survives. Characters *Zs'Skayr *Various Megalonians Trivia *This idea randomly popped into Creeper's head. Category:Episodes